Disposable containers constructed of various materials have been devised hereinbefore having an inlet or an outlet connectable by various coupling devices to dispensing machines and the like.
For example, when dispensing oxygen to a patient in a hospital, the oxygen gas is generally deficient in moisture unless some special means for increasing the moisture content is provided. Heretofore, water bags have been devised to permit delivery of oxygen to the interior of the bag below the surface of the water such that water is absorbed by oxygen flowing upwardly through the water. The water bag was generally connected by clamps, screws and the like to dispensing apparatus through which the oxygen was delivered to the patient.
In view of the necessity that sanitary conditions be maintained and that performance of the apparatus was highly reliable, connecting the water bag to the oxygen dispensing apparatus has proven to be a cumbersome and time consuming operation. Water bags for use in combination with oxygen dispensing apparatus are, in view of the required reliability of the apparatus, expensive.
Disposable containers, for example, plastic bags of milk for use in dispensing milk in cafeterias have been unduly complicated and expensive to manufacture.